Question: Brandon did 23 more sit-ups than Omar around noon. Omar did 46 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Brandon do?
Answer: Omar did 46 sit-ups, and Brandon did 23 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $46 + 23$ sit-ups. He did $46 + 23 = 69$ sit-ups.